fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Stars☆
Pretty Cure Stars☆ (プリキュアスター☆ Purikyua Sutaa☆) is CureKanade's seventh fan series. Its theme is Music. Their names are written with last names first. Pretty Cure Stars☆ Episodes Plot Aida Ijirashī is a popular girl who has a lot of fans at her school. But one day when she recieves a letter that she assumes is from a fan, she is asked to meet at the local park which she goes to. Instead of seeing any fans, she sees a two people that are twins. They turn around and attack her but they miss Aida because a boy and girl get in the way instead. Characters Pretty Cure Ijirashī Aida/Cure Idol- (The pink star of melodies,Cure Idol!) Aida is 14 years old and goes to a school for idols. She can sing, dance, act and can study all at once but sometimes fails exams. She is very popular before the story even started. She has never once when she turned 12 performed for anyone but when she is forced to perform in front of a crowd for her first time, she almost fainted on stage. She has magenta hair that she wears in a side ponytail and as Cure Idol she wears a pink bow and her hair grows longer and stays in a ponytail but becomes crazier and is a lighter shade of magenta. Hanamizuki Shita/Cure Actress- (The blue star of acting, Cure Actress!) ''Shita is Aida's best friend. She also goes to the same idol school as Aida. She can Act but isn't very good at dancing but is okay at singing. She is the student council president for Acting and helps Aida over come her stage fright. She has mid-back navy blue hair and as Cure Actress her hair goes up in a bun with hair hanging down like Cure Sunny but longer and her hair turns light blue. 'Gekidan Arisu/Cure Stage- (The yellow star of beats, Cure Stage!) ''Arisu is 14 years old but is small for her age. Everyone at school, even the teachers mistake her for a 12 year old. She is Nanako's best friend and like Aida she is good at singing, dancing and acting but she passes every exam and is not afraid to preform on stage. She has blonde hair that she keeps up in two ponytails with yellow bands like Love Momozono. As Cure Stage her hair goes up in a high ponytail and turns dark yellow. 'Kenjitsu Nanako/Cure Microphone-''(The green star of singers, Cure Microphone!) Nanako is a rude 14 years old girl who is not very good at acting but is very good at dancing and singing. She is rude to Waon and Aida especially because of how everyone is a fan of them. She is Arisu's best friend. She has short dark green hair and as Cure Microphone her hair turns green and her hair grows to her chin and is spikes out. 'Yasuragi Waon/Cure Harmony-''(The purple star of music, Cure Harmony!) Waon is a 14 year old girl who a giant fan of Aida. She is really good at dancing and is learning how to act and plays the guitar. She was in her dad's band and played the guitar ever since she turned 10 and has many fans around the school. She became friends with Aida really quickly. She has short dark purple hair that she keeps in two low pigtails. As Cure Harmony her hair turns light purple and goes into the same hair style as Cure Mint. Mascots 'Shirabe Makoto- Makoto is a famous idol at the age of sixteen. He is a teacher at Aida's school and teaches the girls and boys how to sing well. He is the son of Queen Uta which means he is the prince of Starlight Kingdom. Houjou Yaya- Yaya is a fourteen year old girl who is a bit of a clutz, but is a very good dancer. She is taught by Mashino as well and is also a teacher in one subject which is English but all the rest of the day she is a student. Villains King Minor- The king of Screech Kingdom. He is very bossy and got very angry with Tune and Tone's failers. He is nicer to the Dark Stars☆ and was happy when Tune and Tone were healed by Pretty Cure. Tune- The nicer and quieter twin. She is the younger twin by fifteen minutes. She is secretly a fan of Aida and keeps it a secret from the Dark Stars☆, Tone and King Minor. She gets healed with Tone in episode 21 to become a normal girl like she was before. When she is healed her name is changed to Bara Kenshin. Tone- The meaner and rougher twin. He is older by fifteen minutes. He finds out that Tune is a fan of Aida and hurts her badly and later on hurts himself for hurting his sister. He gets healed with Tune in episode 21 to become a normal boy like he was before. When he is healed his name is changed to Sanosuke Kenshin. ' 'Dark Idol- The leader of the Dark Stars☆. She is not afraid to get up on stage and preform and likes hurting other people's feeling and making them sad and hate each other. She has the power of Hate. Dark Actress- Dark Idol's best friend. When Actress is acting in front of people, dark energy flows into people's hearts, which makes them sad. She has the power of Sadness. Dark Stage- Dark Stage is the cutest of the Dark Stars☆. She can use lightning when attacking people and when it hits a buliding full of people or animals, the lightning splits up and sends sadness to their heart. She has the power of lightning. Dark Microphone- Dark Microphone is the eldest and uses soundwaves through her microphone to make people sad and hate each other. She has the power of soundwaves. Dark Harmony- Harmony is the weakest of the Dark Stars☆. When attacking people she uses the power of her guitar to send soundwaves through to people's heart. When she changes sides to the Cures, she uses her guitar to heal people's hearts from sadness. She has the power of healing soundwaves when good and weaker soundwaves than Dark Microphone when bad. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Stars☆ Category:User: CureKanade Category:LunarSolar